It's War
by EraVicis
Summary: Life has finally settled down for Tsuna and the gang after the removal of the curse of the Arcobalenos. With Tsuna's future looming in the future, what is this foreboding premonition when he graduates to high school? M for future content.
1. A New Year Begins

**Summary**:  
Life has finally settled down for Tsuna and the gang after the removal of the curse of the Arcobalenos. With Tsuna's future looming in the future, what is this foreboding premonition when he graduates to high school?

**Author's Note**:  
Well, this is a revamp of a story I was writing but never got around to the publishing. With a revamped idea and story, comes a new publication. I'm sorry for those who have been reading my other fics and I don't update those lmao. But I've been inspired by my new muse for an old fandom and I figured I could just toss this out there.

Total Word Count: 2276

**Disclaimer**:  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all related characters and elements are the property, copyright, and trademark of Akira Amano and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright, or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to the doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.

In other words, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

It's War

Chapter 1

Graduation was a word that one should feel happy for, be elated, but instead, Tsuna only felt dread. He never had to study so hard before and the exams for both the high school he was to attend and the end of the year tests were beyond brutal. While Reborn was leaning on just having Tsuna go to Italy and inherit the Vongola name officially as well as begin to learn the ropes of being the new head of the familigia, his mother thought that with him bearing at least a high school diploma would be good enough for her. Reborn considered that it was probably a good idea for him to view education as something important as it would teach him the importance of deadlines, careers, and a future where he would become a good head for the family.

But with exams now out of the way and the discovery he was going to high school, he could finally take a break.

Of course, the break didn't last very long when Reborn was constantly either training him or tutoring him to being a better student. In a way, he was still no good as he was constantly scolded by the hitman for getting the wrong answers or not trying fast enough. Occasionally, his friends like Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma stopped by and joined in the training sessions, wanting to make sure that their power was still kept up to par. Tsuna's short vacation quickly flew by as he entered the grounds of Namimori High.

There were many familiar faces as some choose this school to continue their studies with old friends rather than go to a higher level school. But there were plenty of new faces too and somehow, Tsuna felt that something was wrong and he was not entirely sure why.

He had gotten extremely lucky when he was placed in the same homeroom as Kyoko, Gokudera, and Chrome, who was still with them rather than Mukuro. When he asked why, Chrome had stated that being close to Boss is not such a bad thing. Gokudera was overjoyed and Tsuna could not help but feel that this year at the new school was going to be just as chaotic as their time in middle school. But the proclaimed right hand man said that since they were freshmen, they did not have to stress too much about their futures when they were only fifteen.

Tsuna found himself agreeing, of course, seeing as Kyoko had only gotten prettier as their time went by. Her hair had gotten a little longer, just long enough to barely graze her shoulders. For sure, this time, he was going to successfully confess to Kyoko without 1) embarrassing himself, 2) resorting to use the Dying Will Bullet, and 3) being essentially naked and ridiculed by his classmates.

It was a new year, new school, and a more or less new and clean slate for his reputation. It was only his hope that things would go well... Right?

A few months into the new year, they hit summer break where Tsuna underwent more tutoring under Reborn's watchful eye. The same cycle continued where friends either joined or simply watched, laughing at Tsuna's expense. Once, Tsuna enough nerve to finally ask Kyoko to go to a festival with him (more like an accident as Lambo simply wanted to go and told everyone about it) and the gang had a great time playing games and hanging out together. Then near the end of their break was when some of them began buckling down on homework that had been put off for the longest time. With Reborn and Gokudera giving out study sessions, others joined in on the chaos and the house was once more erupted into a cacophony of yelling, threats, and chaos.

It was peaceful.

A week into the new semester, the homeroom teacher announced that there was going to be a transfer student coming in later this week and that they should all do well to be nice. The moment the teacher finished announcing other information, the class was left to their own devices and quickly exploded into their thoughts on who the new student would be and who they would like it to be. Some students even went as far as declaring that they were going to find out so that come next week when the student arrived, they would know exactly who it was. After all, the school was rather quite familiar with one another and the world was a whole lot smaller than they thought it to be.

"Who do you think it'll be?" Kyoko said thoughtfully as she came over to his desk where Gokudera leaned against another student's desk beside the tenth. Chrome stood next to Kyoko with her hands clasped together in the front of her.

"I think it'll be another familigia," Gokudera reasoned.

"You say that with every transfer," Tsuna whined. After the Simon familigia transferred in and then soon after Chrome, it seemed that every transfer had always something to do with the Vongola family. But after the Arcobalenos' curse had been removed and with the mafia world at a strange sort of mutually agreed peace, nothing too big had come up. It had been almost six months since the battles had ended.

"But I think it's true this time, Juudaime!" the right hand man insisted.

Tsuna regarded the wall of where the chalkboard rested on, contemplating the growing discomfort he felt in his gut. Something was off and it has yet to fade since he had returned from summer break.

After a brief pause, Tsuna finally said as he sat up, looking rather serious, "I can't say I disagree with you."

Gokudera and Kyoko quieted, observing the certain level of calm that their friend had enveloped. It's been almost a year and in a way, he was growing. He was still absolutely terrible at exams, still terrible and dead last in anything athletic, and was still stupid in terms of his intelligence, but the year had made the "No Good Tuna" into something else that was still in the middle of growth and yet, unable to be seen in the future.

It was these brief flashes that allowed his friends to know that there was more to him than his nickname.

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and the beginning of the next class period. With Tsuna's serious expression engraved in their mind, they continued about their day with apprehension.

The next few days was riddled with rumors of what and who the new student was, but of course, no one could figure out who it was since their stories only grew bigger and bigger with each passing day that when the next week finally arrived after the weekend, the room was buzzing with excitement.

"I really hope they don't expect a yakuza leader who obliterated every gang in the area," Kyoko said with a subtle look of concern.

"It's okay; Juudaime has them beat!" Gokudera said with the utmost confidence.

A nervous and wry laugh came from the Vongola heir before he rubbed his face. "I hope it's not another 'dame' like me."

"But you and Enma are good friends!" Kyoko reminded.

He just groaned.

"I heard that they're from the States," Chrome said with a curious tilt of her head.

"Where?" Gokudera asked in place of Tsuna as he groaned again.

Chrome's eyes widened, "W-Well, I heard th-they were from New York!"

"That's the most realistic rumor I've heard," Gokudera said with the rub of his chin in thought before scratching the back of his neck. "Well, it's better than that they're a hulkish sized person that is going to destroy the school."

"And that she's super gorgeous and is the top model in all of Japan," Kyoko piped in.

"What!?" Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed in puff of red embarrassment.

"Or that they're a super popular famous superstar?" she continued thoughtfully.

Either way, all of those options sounded terrible for such a small town like theirs. They already had enough trouble back when they were in middle school that they did not need more trouble here in high school that involved flashing cameras.

The door slid open, "All right class, settled down, our transfer is here so behave." The class quieted with an excited buzz humming through the room. Even Tsuna felt a little excited, though that was something he would never admit to anyone.

A small figure entered the room, long ebony locks with streaks of silvery blue was matched with very fair skin and long lashes framing doe-like bright blue eyes that resembled that of the ocean matched the slender frame of a girl that stood perhaps no taller than Chrome. The clothes looked a little too big so it hid whatever physical form she had underneath the rumpled bits of clothing as she tried her best to straighten it. The sweater she wore was long that it almost covered the skirt so that only half an inch was shown with the sweater's sleeves reaching passed her fingertips. Her hair was pulled into a braid down her back that the real length was indiscernible. The skirt rested just at her mid-thigh like most girls did with her fingers held together in the front of her.

A wary expression mingled with one of apprehension toward the class as the teacher introduced her.

"This is Jasumin Suzuki and she transferred here from America to study in Japan for a little bit. So please treat her well, all right?" He glanced up from his folder and gestured to an empty seat next to Chrome. "You can sit next to Dokuro. Dokuro? Raise your hand so she knows where to find you." After he gestured for her to go, the girl silently made her way through the desks until she sat at the empty seat. "Okay, with that, first period will be self-study so behave and I'll come in and check on you guys later." And then he promptly left the room.

Just as he did so, the class immediately erupted into questions as they all stood and moved over toward her. The girl glanced to and fro from the classmates in a state of panic before Gokudera interrupted, "Oi, guys, you're crowding her!"

Some of the students dispersed with Gokudera glowering at them from a distance. He rested his chin in his hand with his elbow on the desk, watching and observing them as the meek girl seemed to patiently answer questions that they had for her.

"What's it like over there?"

"Why move here?"

"How fluent are you in Japanese?"

"How recent was your move?"

"How is your hair so pretty?"

"Are you Japanese originally?"

Questions flooded her and she tried her best to answer them all. This continued for the rest of the morning that Tsuna, Gokudera, Chrome, and even Kyoko barely had the chance to talk to her. As classes started, they noticed the slight sigh she gave. It was through sharing the textbooks with Chrome did they find out from their Mist Guardian that the girl was rather friendly.

And then the day finally ended without much incident. Packing up their things, Tsuna noticed how she seemed to be still sitting in her seat, looking at the front of the classroom. Chrome had long since gone home and Kyoko had left to go find her brother. Gokudera was turning in some papers that would take some time so Tsuna was able to go home in peace. But, they were all going to meet up at his place later just to hang. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he approached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Her head turned to face him and Tsuna could not help the slight blush that darkened his cheeks. She really was pretty as she had looked from afar and now seeing her up close had Tsuna a little flustered. But then she turned back to face the blackboard. Her gaze became lidded, "Yes, I am… Thank you for asking."

Something told him otherwise.

It was not like him to butt into the nose of others, most especially a stranger, but something told him that something was wrong and he needed to talk to her to find out before it was too late.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, pressing a little more.

Again, her gaze shifted to him and she tilted her head, "I… I am, thank you." She smiled this time to reassure him, but he knew that look in her eye. "Honest, thank you for asking."

Tsuna did not want to push anymore and moved to the door before pausing there, glancing back at her. He slapped his hand to his face knowing that he was going to regret this, but he could not ignore the gut feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. With a pout on his face as he turned and walked back to her side of her desk, he shoved his hands into his pocket to ask, "Do you wanna hang out with me and my friends for a little bit?"

Her eyes grew wide, "Can I… really? Are you sure?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck, the word regret pounding into him. He could not believe he was asking a pretty girl like this one to come back with him to his house. Honestly, where was his guts coming from? Oh, right, his Hyper Intuition.

"Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly.

She nodded and smiled again, almost tearfully. "I would love to."


	2. A New Friend

**Summary**:  
With the new student under his wing, Tsuna feels empowered, but… will everything go okay when she meets his friends for the first time?

**Author's Note**:  
It'll be slow going before you see all of your favorites. Trust me, it'll be good, okay? Gonna switch it up a bit to rearrange some things more fitting to how I want to portray the story. And before you ask, I didn't really proofread so I hope the English is okay.

Total Word Count: 3825

**Disclaimer**:  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all related characters and elements are the property, copyright, and trademark of Akira Amano and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright, or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to the doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.

In other words, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Two - New Friend

With the new friend in tow, Tsuna shifted the bag on his shoulder and headed toward the baseball field where Yamamoto ought to be finishing up with the beginnings of his run before actually doing some practice. Taking a break, the Rain Guardian blinked when he noticed his friend approach the wire fence. Taking his water bottle with him as he jogged lightly over, a wide grin appeared on his visage as they greeted each other.

"Tsuna!" he greeted cheerfully before he noticed a much smaller person walking after him. She was well-mannered with how her hands held in front of her but her eyes were something that reminded him of the Rain Flames. But, she was really small and he did not recall seeing her around his friend before. "Hello, nice to meet you."

She nodded in turn, smiling back. Well, if anything, she seemed friendly enough and if Tsuna liked her, than she must be something.

"Yamamoto, is practice going to take long today?" Tsuna asked as he rested his arms on the top of the gate.

The male shook his head as he rested the water bottle on the fence, looking thoughtful with his other hand on his chin. "I don't think so; we're just picking back up and getting into rhythm of things before winter comes. So I should be done in a little while… why? What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to introduce—Jasumin?"

She nodded, looking rather curious toward the baseball player.

"Well, um... yeah, I just wanted to introduce her to my friends and show her around a little bit," Tsuna said with a nod as he returned his glance to the other.

Yamamoto laughed, "Sure, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi; nice to meet cha!"

She reached out with her hand over the fence and shook his, "And I'm Suzuki Jasmine and the pleasure is all mine." Then their hands parted and the two friends parted as Yamamoto was called over.

"Well, gotta go; I'll see you at your place later, right?"

Tsuna nodded, "En! See ya!" He waved before watching his friend jog off and he turned and started heading home.

"You seem like good friends with him," his new friend commented as she looked forward.

He chuckled, using a finger to scratch at his cheek in embarrassment. "Yeah, one of my best friends."

"You should be happy that you have such a good friend, Sawada-san," she said.

"Ah, no, you can just call me Tsuna!" he hastily said in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head to further emphasize his awkwardness, "I-I mean, everyone else does so it's okay if you do too."

She shook her head, "Manners are manners and I had to learn these before I came here." She seemed thoughtful. "But I suppose I can settle with Tsuna-san; is that okay?"

Well, better than nothing, he supposed.

They made their way through the streets until he returned home where Reborn was waiting on the ledge over where the mailbox was placed. "Dame Tsuna," he greeted before noticing the girl next to him. "So Dame Tsuna managed to bring home a girl? How surprising."

"Reborn!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Hello, I'm Suzuki Jasmine; it's nice to meet you sir," she said with the bow of her head.

"Ciaossou, I'm Reborn," he said as he tipped his hat.

With the introductions out of the way, they headed inside where Reborn began reprimanding Tsuna for being late in coming home when he knew he had some studies to attend to. But given how there is a guest, Reborn let him off just this once.

His mother even seemed to have taken a liking to her as her manners were top notch and reminded her of another girl that had been coming over more frequently as of late. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Lambo and I-Pin appeared, chasing one another for a reason that is highly probable to be ridiculous. They stopped in their tracks when they noticed the girl that stood before them.

Tsuna watched as they stared up at her before she knelt down, "I'm Jasmine, nice to meet you."

Lambo grabbed at his cow print clothes and looked down at his feet while I-Pin bowed politely. "I'm I-Pin!"

Lambo seemed to gain a sense of self as he laughed haughtily, "And I'm Lambo-san! You're lucky to meet me."

"I am, am I?" she said, going with his joke that startled the youngest guardian. She patted his head, "I'm sure I am very lucky indeed to meet someone like you, Lambo-kun." Her eyes lifted to the girl, "And nice to meet you too, I-Pin-chan."

Of course, this caused him to laugh rather cheerfully, and bounced off with I-Pin bowing quickly again before running after him.

Tsuna pulled Reborn aside when his mom began talking to her again.

"Reborn, something tells me that there's something wrong with this girl, but I can't figure out what or why that is."

"And you've had this feeling for how long?"

"Since she transferred in, and… a little before we started high school. She feels like she's connected to what I've been feeling since we started."

Reborn seemed to take this into consideration as his glance turned toward the girl who stood beside Nana as she helped her with getting the snacks ready for their guests later. "I see," was all he said.

"Tsuna!" Snapping Tsuna's attention from his partner as he replied back and going toward the two females. It left Reborn alone with his thoughts as he tried to recall why the girl seemed strangely familiar.

After dinner had been settled with much of Jasmine's thanks and compliments to Tsuna's mom, was when the group of friends started to trickle in. Gokudera was obviously first, followed by Yamamoto a little later, and then Enma.

Introductions and redone introductions were made as they settled together up in Tsuna's room. A call on his cellphone said that Ryohei and Kyoko were going to run a little late but they would arrive in a little while with a gift.

Games were played for awhile as laughter filled the room before they began to try and study and be better students this year at Reborn's request. They found that Jasmine was an excellent teacher and was far better than either Gokudera and Yamamoto ever could be, despite their apparent good grades. Tsuna and Enma were all too grateful for the patient teaching method as she helped go over their homework.

Even Gokudera and Yamamoto picked up a thing or two and made good time. That was when an obnoxious cheer came from downstairs was it time for them to change their setting. Now the study group was downstairs in the living room, where Kyoko made quick friends with Jasmine.

Come the end of the night, their homework was done (shockingly) and they were all friends with the new transfer. She seemed to fit right into the rambunctious group without a problem.

The night ended and after Tsuna asked if it was all right for her to go home alone, Yamamoto was kind enough that he would walk her home since she lived near him. Gokudera asked if he was really good with directions and thought they might get lost and insisted that he would go with them to make sure the pair would not get lost.

They parted ways as they waved goodbye and her first day finally ended.

* * *

X - X - X - X

The first few weeks of this progressed slowly as the gang slowly got to know their newest addition to the group. Haru immediately took to her like no other as she proclaimed that she was simply adorable and that she looked like a doll. Much to Tsuna's dismay (as he was simply left out), the girls bonded quickly when Chrome was added to the mix, the small number of girls in the group finally going up by one. (Of their age.)

Tsuna mused that compared to the first day where she seemed rather quiet and overwhelmed by the influx of questions from their classmates, she appeared more cheerful and brighter now that she had time to settle in. Reborn had said that he needed to return to Italy for a while to research something he discovered a little while ago. But not wanting to spring mere theories without proper backup and proof, he wanted to return home.

Taking Bianchi with him on the trip, Gokudera seemed to relieved that his sister was gone in the meantime so that he would not have to worry about the smells of her poison cooking.

With this in mind, school and his home life was relatively comfortable with a dash of chaos mixed in.

As the weekend approached, marking the month she had been here, Kyoko suggested having a little get together over the weekend at the park. Seeing as fall was nearing the end and winter was soon upon them, she wanted to have an official welcoming party for Jasmine as she was now one of them. She was a friend, and a precious one, despite the short time they have known one another. Haru was energetic in the idea, tugging Chrome along with them to plan the festivities.

With Reborn gone, it made going to events all the easier as they prepared for a fun-filled weekend with the whole crew. The problem was that not all of those who were invited were going to come and if Tsuna had to be honest, he would rather some of them not, least it would but utter chaos and things would most likely be destroyed.

"It's quite all right they don't," Jasmine said quietly.

"But they're all our precious friends and we want you to meet them," Kyoko said with a reassuring smile.

Jasmine shook her head, "I… Just having you guys is enough for me."

Kyoko and Haru exchanged glances before smiling and getting back to the preparations. Saturday finally arrived and everyone was energetic and full of energy as games were set up and various "competitions" were set up.

Ryohei was already all fired up to compete with Yamamoto. It was when Enma arrived with his guardians did the party really begin. Jasmine was introduced to Enma's guardians and the number of names only continued to grow.

It seemed that Enma had a reason for being here as his guardians scooted off to essentially bother the rest of the Vongola familigia. Tsuna sat down next to Jasmine while Kyoko and Haru were cooking the barbeque food that the large of group of friends would enjoy.

"Tsuna, is it okay if I talk to you alone?" Enma asked.

Tsuna glanced toward Jasmine and she smiled, "I'll go help Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan with the cooking." She stood and headed over to the grill just as the girls squealed.

"Tsuna, what do you think of Suzuki-san?"

The Neo Primo rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Well, it was true he was a bit wary of her when he had first approached, given that he felt as though something was off. And it had yet to go away, as if there was more to a story that he was not allowed to see.

In that brief moment, with his hand pressed against his mouth as he looked out to the distance, his gaze looking down and deep in thought, would be an expression akin to that of what he looked whenever he was in Hyper Dying Will mode. It was a serious expression that encompassed all of his thinking.

She was a good person, this much Tsuna knew. But how much did he actually know?

Enma fidgeted for a moment in place before continuing, "She looked familiar and I couldn't figure out why so I thought you might know why."

Tsuna sighed, the intense look disappearing as he shrugged. "Reborn said the same thing and right now he's in Italy trying to find out why. But she's really cool."

Enma nodded, "Yeah, she's really nice and… warm."

Tsuna blinked, staring at his friend for a good and long moment before sputtering out in surprise, "Wh-What?!"

Enma quickly waved his hands in front of him, standing as he frantically tried to calm him. "N-No! N-Not like that!"

The girls and a few of the other guardians glanced over in concern before they laughed nervously and returned to sitting. Enma was staring at his hands and was essentially playing with his fingers while Tsuna wondered about this strange, but curious conversation.

"Th-Then… wh-what?" Tsuna asked nervously. He was not sure if he wanted to ask at all.

Enma's face grew red. "I-I simply meant that she's… she seems warm. L-Like, y-you know, h-how your mom is."

Another wry laugh, "I-I suppose she's like that, but she's only fifteen and most definitely not like my mom."

"Y-Yeah, b-but sh-she's nice."

Tsuna could understand where he was coming from. It was the same with Kyoko. At the mention of her, his gaze shifted to the girls as they finished cooking a few of the hot dogs and burgers. Kyoko came over with a cooked platter of hot dogs as she set it down on the table. "Hm? Yes, Tsuna-kun?"

He froze and nervously scratched at the back of his head, "O-Oh! N-Nothing!"

_Ugh, I got caught staring… she's gonna think I'm a creep now_, he cried inwardly.

Instead, she smiled, "Okay, if you say so. Oh, can you tell everyone we got the hot dogs done? The burgers are almost done too. Enma-kun, would you like anything?"

"A-Ah, n-no, I'm fine, thanks," he said nervously as he shook his head.

She turned back to the grill as it left the pair alone once more.

Tsuna sighed in relief when it seemed that she thought otherwise and he could not help but rub his face in discomfort. No more, no more would he act like a stupid kid. He was in high school now and was different than what he was like a year ago.

"W-Was that all you wanted to talk about?" he asked the red-head.

Enma opened his mouth to say more before closing it and then nodding. Before Tsuna wanted to call over his friends over for some hot dogs, his eyes watched the quiet boy look to the smallest girl at the grill. He observed his eyes widening before Tsuna turned his head to see Jasmine walking back over and sitting down next to Enma. He tensed and his face turned red as she reached forward and grabbed for a soda. The can opened with a hiss as she took a few sips.

"Enma-san, are you alright?" she asked while turning to him.

He nodded vigorously and suddenly, Tsuna knew what he was feeling was probably similar to how he felt whenever Kyoko was around. And sitting that close.

"Tsuna-san."

"Y-Yes?" he responded, blinking.

"I never got to thank you," she said as she held the can precariously in her hand. She smiled, "If it weren't for your kindness that first day, I don't think I would have lasted as long as I did."

Enma's flush faded and Tsuna's confusion grew. What?

"I am just thankful that you became friends with me, Tsuna-san," she turned to Enma, who raised a brow in concern, "Enma-san." She bowed her head. "Thank you."

Immediately, a flustered Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, "N-no! You d-don't need to bow or anything!"

She raised her head, looking rather tearful as she wiped away some that began to form. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Tsuna knew then that it was impossible for her to lie. He just _knew_ that it was no lie.

But then, a ball came from flying from nowhere and collided right onto the table with loud shouting as they had tried to warn them ahead of time. Food and plastic utensils flew through the air and fell to the ground as Tsuna, Enma, and Jasmine tried to catch the more important ones of preventing the food from hitting the floor. Of course, they were not able to save all of them and some of their friends approached the table to help.

"Hehe, Baka-Tsuna couldn't save the food in time!" Lambo mocked.

"Lambo-kun, that's not nice," Jasmine scolded and the child merely looked away and stuck a finger in his nose, already appearing bored of the conversation.

But the clean up was without difficulty as it was done quickly and swiftly. The tension was gone and now all Tsuna could feel was apprehension and the same wariness he had felt before when the school year had started.

Just as Tsuna placed the last of the packaged cups on the table, he noticed the approach of two well-dressed men approach their group. Both of them wore sunglasses that hid their eyes and black suits with a plain white shirt underneath. Wearing no ties while they appeared to talk into their earpiece made the Neo Primo frown. Who were they?

"They're… for me," Jasmine said quietly as the two men stayed under the shade of a tree near their gathering.

"Why? Whatever for?" Kyoko asked as she came to stand beside her.

She looked down at the ground before lifting her head and glanced to the others that had slowly started to gather. "I'll be right back; don't worry about me!" she insisted as she smiled, walking to the two men that stood rather stoically facing her.

"Tsuna, was she like this during class?" Enma asked quietly as the pair stood to watch. The others made it look like they were still playing their games but they knew better. Something was up and if their "leaders" were a little too wary like they were, then something was up and they needed to be on their guard.

He shook his head, "No, she's normally like how you've seen her; I've never seen her act so… um, tense."

"Do you think—"

He got cut off when Jasmine cried out in anger and the two men grabbed her. Whatever was going, the situation had escalated and Tsuna and Enma moved in to help.

"Hey, stop hurting her!" Tsuna shouted, tugging her way between him and his companion.

"What do you want with her?" Enma demanded.

"Miss, you'll have to come home sooner or later and you know why," one man said. "You know his orders are absolute."

And with that, they straightened their suits before bowing slightly and then turned to leave.

"Are you okay?" Enma asked as she nodded. Tsuna held her protectively, feeling her shake and his frown only deepened.

The rest of the party continued without much trouble, and no matter what angle they tried in asking her what was wrong and who were those men, she evaded their questions. Eventually, the topic was dropped and they were left with the lingering concern and questions as to her situation. Plenty of pictures and memories were created that the tension slowly melted away. Tsuna and Enma alike had both fallen into the lake in their attempt to try to catch the ball. Lambo, I-Pin, and Rauji accidentally started a food fight, Gokudera jumping in to scold them, only to have Shitt-P make some remark that quickly shut him up. Yamamoto and Kaoru talked of sports before trying to soothe the rising tension with Ryohei and Koyo, Kyoko and Haru stepping to disrupt their close to want of a possible rematch of their boxing match. Adelheid tried to keep her cool as Julie was hitting on Jasmine before coming over and scolding him.. Just when they think the group had calmed, someone would say something carelessly and would continue in a strange cycle as the chaos ensued.

By the end of the night, everyone at one point or another had fallen into the lake, gotten hit by food, or had almost "died" from laughing so hard. All in all, all of them had a good time so that by the they split ways to head home, remnants of a laugh remained on their lips in half smiles and grins with the promise of doing this again.

The group slowly dwindled as hugs were exchanged with goodbyes until it was only Tsuna, Jasmine, Lambo, I-Pin, and Gokudera. Lambo and I-Pin had fallen asleep due to their day being filled with play, Tsuna holding I-Pin while Lambo slept comfortably in Jasmine's arms. It seemed that Lambo was not quite so obnoxious whenever Jasmine was around.

"Thank you guys for throwing this together for me," she said as Lambo made a small grunt.

Gokudera shifted some of the not so perishable things in his arms. Tsuna's mom had been nice enough to lend them a few plates and dishes to store their food when they went to the barbeque. "It's no problem! Juudaime wanted to celebrate—"

"Gokudera," Tsuna interrupted. He was getting used to Gokudera's pride and assuming things about him that it was no longer such a problem or annoyance as it once was.

"No, it's fine," Jasmine said as she shook her head. "It had been Kyoko's idea and I'll be sure to think of a way to thank you guys, but I really appreciate it. You guys treated me as though I was family and I could never be so grateful. It's as if I _am _family."

"You are," Tsuna said firmly. "I don't know what's going with your home or whatever, but, we're friends and that's what counts."

"Yeah," Gokudera nodded vigorously. "While I think I was a better asset to Juudaime about teaching him to help his grades, I will agree that your teaching is much better than mine. You've even managed to help him with his grades so far and—"

"Go-ku-de-ra…" A dangerous tone of warning that had the right-hand man stop his train of thought as he laughed nervously.

He cleared his throat before continuing with, "Anyway, we could always use more allies."

She blinked, "Allies?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said thoughtfully. "You belong to a…"

"Ah, we're here!" Jasmine chirped cheerfully before Tsuna could finish. "Let's tuck I-Pin and Lambo to bed and then I'll be heading home."

"I'll walk you," Gokudera offered as they headed inside. Gokudera blinked when she merely smiled before darkness shrouded her visage. With the children tucked away, Tsuna walked the other two teenagers to the door.

"You'll be okay?" he asked.

Jasmine smiled, "I'll be okay; I have Gokudera to walk me home."

"A-Ah, yeah, right, I am," he said almost absently.

After their goodbyes were made, Tsuna watched as the pair walked down the street. He crossed his arms across his chest in thought and suddenly wished Reborn was here so he could ask him some questions. It seemed obvious now to him more than it had ever been before, but it looked as if Jasmine _did_ belong to a familigia.


End file.
